Weeping Willow
by crimsonheart01
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN/HIATUS A strange prophecy is set a flame, bringing two unlikely people together, turning their world upside down and backwards. It's time to learn how the other side feels! Dramione. Rated T
1. Strange Things Did Happen Here

Her youth sized feet pitter-pattered through the brush behind her home. Her mother called out to her, warning her to not stray too far before dinner time. Ignoring her mother's calls she continued to race on through the trees. Her hands widespread, skimming the trunks of the trees she passed. She searched through the fallen twigs and branches, finding the perfect makeshift wand. Brandishing her new wand, she jumped and rolled, shouting out the few dueling spells her older brother taught her.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled, pointing her branch at a nearby rock.

Giggling with glee she continued on her way, running through the woods, spelling inanimate objects as she went. She raced through the fallen leaves on the ground, staring up at the dim light cast through the tall timber. A broad smile was cast across her face, ecstatic to be out in the fresh air practicing her spells for when she was old enough to attend the same wizarding school as her brother. She slowed to a walk, taking in her surroundings, fascinated by the simplistic beauty of nature. She heard a tumbling of a rock to her left and she turned her head, assuming there was someone there. Had her brother followed her out there? She followed the sound of twigs breaking, seemingly underfoot. Searching through the columns of wood she heard a swishing sound; similar to the leaves shifting through the wind. She looked up to find that the leaves were still, no wind blowing through them. She caught her foot under a root, buried deep beneath fallen foliage. She tripped, falling down onto her knees, scrapping the palms of her hands. With a huff and tears forming behind her eyes, she sat up. She wiped her hands down the sides of her shorts, rubbing the dirt and vegetation from her. She wiped her tears away with the backs of her hands, sniffling at her discomfort. When she opened her eyes, her hands fell from her face, her intake of air audible.

A foot from her face appeared a deep crimson flame, flickering with the unseen breeze. She glanced around her finding a trail of four more floating flames, leading up the hill. Overcome with curiosity she leaned forward, reaching out her fingers brushing the body of the flame. With instilled instinct she pulled away quickly, afraid of the burning sensation. When she settled her panic, she felt no burn from the ball floating in front of her. The closer she inched towards the light, the more entranced she became.

The flame burned cool, centimetres away from her face. As she admired the dancing flare, the pupils of her eyes dilated, the colour of her iris disappearing. The flicker of the flames reflecting in her darkened eyes. The whispering of the will o' wisps picked up again. Under their trance, she stood back up, skipping up the trail, following each new wisp as they appeared before her; guiding her. Her steps fell onto the ground, in a perfect rhythm. The further up the hill she advanced, the louder the whispers became. In her rapture, she began to hum. The tune was familiar, something her young ears had grown accustomed too.

Further up the slope, the greenery sparse leaving ample room to roam. When she reached the top of the hill, the will o' wisps faded and her trance like state dissipated. She found herself staring at the lone tree on the top of the clearing on the hill, engulfed in white blue flames.

In the tiny town of Wiltshire, located in the middle of the English countryside, an ancient prophecy was afoot.


	2. Accidental Meeting

_8 months later…._

Hermione bounded through the crowd, apologizing profusely as she bumped into countless people. Her hair was up in a messy bun, two pens crisscrossed through the back. Long wavy tendrils of hair were scattered around her face, framing her slim features. True to her nature, she clutched two enormous volumes within her arms, close to her chest. She had a worn, tan leather tote slung over her shoulder, carrying her trusty notebook and sketchpad. She was dressed in civvies, having been called last minute. She wore hip hugger faded blue jeans, and a cream cable-knit sweater with a funnel neck. Her feet were adorned with calf high slouchy booties, which resembled the same colour as her bag. She cursed herself for not thinking to bring a jacket along with her, but ignored the crisp wind as she kept moving. As she raced to the front, she rummaged through her tote, desperately searching for her clearance pass. Frustrated that she couldn't locate her lanyard, she briefly looked down, aiding her hands with sight. She continued to rush forward, slamming head on into a muscular figure.

The books she was holding dropped from her arms as she staggered backwards. A strong arm reached out, steadying her. This caused the person catching her to drop their gloves onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I should have been paying more attention."

She peered up, seeing the person she bumped into. Her breath was momentarily stolen from her. Standing before her, a hand still outstretched in her direction, was Draco Malfoy. At a first glance, he looked identical to the same boy from their 7th year at school, but the longer she gazed, the more she noticed his subtle differences. He'd filled out, no longer sickly thin. His bone structure was more defined and angular. There was a subtle 5 o'clock shadow along his jawline, a shade darker than the platinum locks atop his head. His hair hadn't changed all that much, the only differences were that it was no longer slicked back, and was much more styled to perfection. The fringe of his hair, fell forward into his face slightly, adding to his mysterious graphite coloured eyes. His clothes were still as pristine as before, pitch black slacks, a crisp white button down shirt, with the top button undone. He was wearing a long black fall pea coat over his shirt and a grey scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. His shoes were shined and reflected her prying eyes back at her. If she was being honest with herself, she was completely taken by his looks. He'd always been a good looking student while they were in school, but now he was more than just a student; he was a man.

"Oh..." she breathed.

She bent quickly, scrambling to gather her books. She reached out, her fingers catching against Malfoy's as he retrieved his gloves from the ground. A shock shot through her arm and she pulled it back quickly, straightening herself out. She hoped that he hadn't recognized her, having not looked directly at her yet.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." He looked down on her, his lips curving into his trademark smirk, the grey gloves he picked up, hanging loose in his grip.

Her heart palpitated as she heard her last name fall from his lips. She couldn't be sure whether it was out of fear for her childhood enemy or the jittery nervousness from his startling handsome looks.

She bit back her none too clever retort, trying for thinly veiled sarcasm instead, "Thank you Malfoy, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

His smirk widened as he heard her remark. She turned to leave but was distracted by his sudden movement. His hand flicked out, one of her pens stark against his pale skin.

He reached forward, pushing the pen back through her hair, into her bun, "I think you're forgetting something."

She stared wide eyed at him, mouth agape. She was at a loss for words. Before she could respond, they both heard a soft feminine voice.

"Draco, dear?" the voice called.

Malfoy turned sideways, "Mother."

Hermione closed her mouth abruptly, having caught sight of the regal looking Mrs. Malfoy. She was briefly reminded of the good that this woman had done for her best friend Harry, during the war. Mrs. Malfoy walked up to stand next to her son. He held out his arm to her, letting her dainty arm curl around it as she stared at Hermione with a calculated look.

Malfoy cleared his throat, "Mother, you remember Hermione Granger? We went to Hogwarts together."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded, her lips lifting into a tiny grin, "Oh yes dear. She's the lovely young woman who bested you in all your classes."

Hermione choked out a cough, desperate to hide her laughter. She looked up at Mrs. Malfoy, whose eyes were twinkling with delight. Malfoy's calm demeanour shifted, showing his old rivalry towards Hermione.

Mrs. Malfoy tutted, seeing the change in her son, "Now, now Draco, you still were top of your class."

Hermione chose to diffuse the situation and greeted, "Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure."

"You as well my dear, you as well." Mrs. Malfoy inclined her head. Before the pleasantries could become stale, Mrs. Malfoy turned to her son, "Draco, we should get going. I would like to see this magical phenomenon before it becomes too crowded."

Malfoy nodded, acknowledging his mother. Mrs. Malfoy gave Hermione a small wave goodbye, pivoted with grace and made her way for the front of the crowd.

Malfoy stood stiff. Hermione wondered what his problem was, and why was he still hanging around.

She piped up, "Well Malfoy… I better be going. It was, uhm… Nice to see you?"

She ended her farewell with a question because she wasn't sure what she was thinking at this moment in time. Malfoy gazed out at her, letting her words seep in.

He gave a curt nod, "Granger." And walked away, in the direction after his mother.

Hermione watched him leave for a moment, noticing that he still held himself to the highest degree, each step more confident than the last. She couldn't help but notice the lingering fragrance of him. He smelt of Christmas spices and citrus. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, letting his cologne linger around her another moment. When she realized what she was doing, her cheeks flared with heat and she shook her head. She put a stop to any unwelcome thoughts about Draco Malfoy before they could even begin. She tightened her hold on her books and turned in the direction of the Aurors. She needed to see Kingsley.


	3. Unleashed

It was late, but Hermione still stuck around. They'd shut down the visiting hours, long ago only the Aurors standing guard were to be seen. Kingsley had tasked Hermione with discovering the secrets of the Weeping Willow. She stood in front of the eternal burning willow, sketchpad in hand. With her charcoal pencils, she drew the detail of the tree in front of her. The longer she stood there, the more she was certain the swishing of the flames were whispering to her. She tried to concentrate on what they were saying but each time she zoned in, the whispering stopped, only the sound of flickering flames were heard. She sighed, going back to her drawing. While she drew, she hummed a short tune. She hadn't figured out where she knew the song from, or what the lyrics were, but for some reason the song was stuck in her head. She sketched along, careful to capture every detail of the burning tree in front of her.

He stood off in the shadowed corner, admiring the blue flames licking up the bark. Seeing the magnificent tree without the hordes of witches and wizards surrounding it was a delight. He'd taken his coat off and had it folded, hanging over his forearm. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled to a quarter length, and he'd draped his scarf over his jacket. He took a few steps forward, getting closer to the barrier around the bottom of the tree. To his left he caught sight of that wavy hair again. He snickered to himself, typical of her, always having her face stuck in a book. He had to admit, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, there weren't any prejudices that he needed to uphold, now that the war was over. His mother had always been impartial to the whole war, she was only swept up into it due to his father.

He watched her curiously. He wasn't at an angle that gave him sight as to what she was actually doing, but he could see she was busy writing something down, staring up at the tree every few seconds. More than a few times, she huffed to herself, lifting the back of her hand up over her forehead, wiping away the loose waves from her face. He'd never thought she'd be able to tame that hair of hers, but here she was, years later and her hair was beautifully wavy, not the bushy mess of frizz it used to be. He admired her outfit, liking the way that it snugly fit her, without revealing too much. He'd always liked a woman who could be sexy while fully clothed. He stopped himself suddenly, had he just thought Granger was sexy? He shook his head; things had changed so much.

He sauntered over to her, curious to see what she was doing. He came up behind her, peering over her shoulder. He raised his brows in interest, impressed with the skill her sketch showed. He'd never pegged Granger for someone artsy. He noticed as she was smudging the corners of one of the flames but in that process, managed to ruin the fine lines of the branch she had just drawn.

He reached forward, his fingers wrapping around her pencil, "I see not much has changed since our school days."

She jumped backwards, into him, with a small intake of breath. He used the pencil to adjust the branch she had been drawing, while he felt her eyes staring at him.

Once she stilled her nerves, she snatched her pencil from him, "It's rude to sneak up on people."

His smirk returned, as he pulled his hand back.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, angling her body towards his, "How did you even get back here? There are Aurors guarding the entire exhibit."

"Money can get you a lot of things." He said impassively.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. Of course he'd find a way to wave his wealth over her head. Not that she was by any means poor. She had an amazing job, one that she genuinely loved doing, it paid well and allowed her to travel all over the world.

"Shouldn't you be gone as well? Isn't it a little late for visitors?" He sneered.

She snorted, "This is my job, I'm allowed to stay as long as I would like."

"Hmmm." Was all he answered.

She waited for something more, but when it was clear he was done speaking, she returned back to her sketch. She used her fingers to smudge the last few lines of a flame she'd outlined, when Malfoy stirred. His hand snaked around, catching her finger, guiding it in a rounded movement.

"You'll ruin the under branch if you do it the other way." He told her.

Her heart leapt at his touch, feeling the shock run through her arm. She made to turn and gaze up at him, but instead she saw a new flicker coming from the tree. She stared past Malfoy, watching as the flames turned a white colour, swaying more avidly around. She looked back down at her drawing and couldn't figure out what caused the change. Malfoy noticed her assessment and brought his hand away from her. As his hand left hers, she watched as the tree calmed, the flames turning back to a bluish colour, the swaying stopped.

She gasped, "Malfoy, touch me!"

He gave her an incredulous look, "What?!"

His hand was held away from her now, unsure of what she was asking him. She groaned, snatching his hand up in her own. As soon as their hands touched again, the tree began whipping its branches around.

She made a little 'o' with her mouth, as she stared up at the changed willow. Malfoy followed her gaze, seeing the change in the tree as well. He let go of her hand, watching as the tree once again calmed. He reached back out for her, curling their fingers together.

"What do you think it means?" He asked her, in awe.

He felt her shrug, "No idea."

They stood in front of the tree, hand in hand, forgetting about their past together. It didn't dawn on either of them, that they were standing next to one another, childhood enemies, clutching to the other's hand.

Hermione whispered, "I need to document this. Can you stay with me while I sketch another?"

He nodded while she slowly lowered herself to the ground, with him following suit. She pulled her hand away, picking up her pencil, opening a blank page on her pad. He reached out, placing a hand on her upper arm. She tried to sketch the outline of the tree, but found it too difficult with his hand resting where it was. She reached up, pushing his hand up to her shoulder, giving her free reign of her arm once again. He watched her intently, giving her tips here and there as she drew on.

After a while, his arm started to tingle, and he shook it, brushing the back of his hand against her neck accidently. Her body shivered at the touch, as she desperately tried to hide her reaction. He smirked, deciding to run his index finger lightly, across her jaw, and down her neck. Her movements stilled and she gasped. He leaned in closer to her, his lips next to her ear.

"When was the last time someone touched you…" He paused, "…Hermione." He drew out her name, feeling the second shiver run down her spine.

She whipped her head towards him, their gazes locking and lips brushing accidently. She pulled back, covering her mouth with her hand, surprised that their lips had just touched. Instead of his usual smirk, he was sporting a smile, a real smile. She'd never once seen him smile, and the effects were extraordinary. She pushed all caution to the wind and threw herself at the alluring man beside her. She was on her knees and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as her mouth attacked his.

At first he didn't respond, sitting still hands at his sides. He was shocked at how forward she was being. He shouldn't have been surprised, she'd always been one to do what she wanted but he never expected this of her. Hoping he hadn't missed his chance, he encased her with his arms. One hand was against the back of her neck, his fingers trailing up into her hair, the other hand tightly splayed across her lower back. His lips skillfully moved against hers. She leaned into him, her sighs revving his arousal. They broke their kiss for a few seconds, gathering their breath, before continuing. He kissed her lightly on the mouth, then laid soft kisses against her cheek, across her jaw and down her neck. He switched directions, coming back up her neck, he stopped, nibbling at the soft spot just under her ear.

"Draco…" she exhaled.

He tightened his hold on her at the sound of his name, drawing her in closer.

Neither of them noticed as the flames around the tree whipped around, growing brighter with each second that the two of them were together. The Aurors noticed the change in lighting and ran back to check to see what was happening. They were shocked to find both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, locked in an embrace at the base of the tree, oblivious to anything around them. Two Aurors, with their wands drawn went to move in, and break the couple apart but the tree had other plans.

The flames from the tree flung out, one engulfing Hermione, the other Draco. The flames burned bright, but the couple didn't notice.

One Auror spun around, shouting to his comrade, "Get Kingsley here, NOW!"

Four more Aurors flanked him and they charged towards the couple. The wind picked up, pushing back against them, trying to keep them at bay. As the Aurors closed in, Draco and Hermione pulled apart, noticing that they were now covered in white flames. Hermione's eyes widened, while Draco's narrowed. Her hair whipped around, falling from her twisted bun. Draco's shirt crinkled in the wind, his scarf blowing carelessly around. Neither of them could explain what was happening. The branches from the tree descended on them, and seconds before the Aurors could get to them, the tree, the flames and the couple were thrown into a blinding light. The Aurors halted, throwing their arms up to cover their eyes from the blast. When the light faded, the Aurors moved in cautiously, only to find both Hermione and Draco collapsed on the ground unconscious. Hermione's head was placed delicately against Draco's chest while his arms were fastened around her torso.

"No one touch them." The head Auror commanded, "We wait for Kingsley's orders."


	4. Family Matters

The clacking of her heels echoed along the whitewashed hallway as she rushed down the hall in an assumed panic. Two burly men stood guard in front of the only exit, two swinging grey metal doors. As she approached they both widened their stance, hands at the ready.

"Move!" she shouted, attempting to push her way past.

Together they blocked her access, the dark haired one speaking, "Sorry ma'am, authorized personnel only."

She shrilled, "My son is through those doors!" She pounded her pale fists into his chest, tears threatening to spill over.

The light haired Auror pulled out his wand, ready to subdue the hysterical woman. She peered with desperation through the circular barred windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of her boy but all she saw were the white coats of the medi-wizards and witches.

"Draco!" she screamed, hoping the sound of her voice would gain a reaction, "Draco! Draaaco!"

"Ma'am!" the dark haired Auror yelled, "If you do not calm down, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands."

"Do you know who I am?!" she threatened, "I'm missus Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. I come from and am married into two of the most powerful wizard lineages there are! I command you to let me through!"

She struggled harder against the two men, her impeccable hair coming loose of its binds. The light haired Auror raised his wand, a Confundus charm on his lips when they were interrupted by Kingsley Shaklebolt opening a door.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy," he greeted, "I see you've received my patronous." He waved his hand in dismissal of the two guards and welcomed Narcissa to follow him. With an audible 'hmph' she straightened her blouse, and smoothed her hair back to its original state. She held her head high, shouldering her way past the two men. Kingsley held the door, allowing her through and joined her side, motioning for her to follow him.

"I'm glad you made it here on such short notice." He acknowledged, "I know how busy a woman you are."

She nodded, "This is my son we are speaking of. Nothing is of more importance than him." Her voice shook with the verge of panic.

Kingsley led her to another grey door, numbered 1614, and guarded with another Auror.

"What is going on?" she whispered, "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

She feared the worst. He had grown up so much since the war, putting his prejudices behind him, but he couldn't help who his friends were. Some were still unforgiving. They could have lured him into a bad situation making him out to be the villain. She vowed to herself, if all was well, she would insist that he break all ties with any former Death Eaters. He needn't the stress they put on him. With a click the door opened. Being a gentleman, Kingsley allowed her to enter the room first.

"Now before they pull the curtain back, I must warn you, do not touch your son." He explained, "We don't have a full understanding of the magic at work here and we don't want to put you in any jeopardy."

Anxious to see her son, she nodded agreeing with the minister. Kingsley nodded, prompting one of the medi-witches to pull back the curtain. Narcissa gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth. There on the bed was her son, seemingly sleeping, but cuddled up to him was the muggle born witch, Hermione Granger. Her son's arms were locked around the young witch, in an almost loving embrace. She inched forward, eyeing Kingsley momentarily. He urged her forward. She took a deep breath and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Kingsley gave the woman a minute to process the information he presented to her, before delving into the reason why he asked her to come. The woman sobbed quietly, seeing that her son was in a magical coma. Whether they were tears of joy at seeing him unharmed, or of distress that he may never wake up, he couldn't be sure.

He came up beside Mrs. Malfoy, placing a comforting on her shoulder, "Narcissa, may I call you that?"

She bent her head with permission, allowing him to continue.

"What can you tell me about the relationship between your son and Ms. Hermione Granger?" he asked.

She shook her head, "You know more than I do, I can assure you that." She peered at her son, discreetly wiping away her tears, "They were rivals in school, and from what I understand, and he wasn't a very nice boy towards her. That's the extent of my knowledge."

Kingsley sighed, conjuring another chair to lean into, "That's what I feared."

Narcissa looked over at him, "What happened?"

The minister shrugged, "We can't be sure, but we know that this was brought on by the weeping willow phenomena."

Narcissa furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

"From what my Aurors have shown me," he explained, "The two were found participating in – uh, compromising activities, when the flames of the tree engulfed them. My Aurors are unsure as to what happened next because there was a flash of blinding light and when that dissipated, the two were discovered like this."

"What do you mean by compromising activities? Surely you don't mean…" Narcissa trailed off, not wanting to speak her thoughts aloud.

Kingsley eyes widened, realizing how he made the situation sound, "No, no! Nothing like that. They were kissing, and from what I've seen, quite heatedly, but nothing more."

Narcissa sighed, thankful that her son wasn't caught in a worse state, "What are we to do now?"

Kingsley pulled out a notebook, handing it to her, "We research. Ms. Granger was working on discovering the secrets of the phenomena, and these are her notes. We pick up where she left off and figure out what kind of magic is a work here."

Narcissa leafed through the pages of the notebook, pausing at the sketch of the willow. It was a beautiful drawing. She had no idea that Ms. Granger possessed such skill; she knew she was top of her class with smarts and talent, but never would she have known of her artistic merit. Kingsley stirred beside her, a medi-wizard calling his attention. He moved to the other side of the room, where him and the medi-wizard spoke in hushed tones. Narcissa looked up, admiring the peaceful state her son was in. It pained her to know that she couldn't wake him, but her heart was content to see that he wasn't in any obvious pain. She examined the witch in his arms, wondering if there was something she had missed in their brief interaction the other day. She didn't sense any kind of tension from the young woman and her son. Was there a secret relationship harbouring between the two? Had she been blind to see it? She placed the notebook down on the empty chair gently and stood, her hands crossed on the side of the bed. She sighed, wishing that she knew something, anything that might help rouse her son. She had only just gotten him back. He had spent too many years being influenced by his father, a man who lost his way a long time ago. They were just starting to rebuild themselves, clear the family name, why was this happening now?

She leaned forward, reaching out a hand, attempting to brush the fringe of her son's hair from his eyes. She stopped abruptly when she heard Kingsley yell out to her to stop. She turned towards the minister, having completely forgotten that she wasn't to touch her son. She took a deep breath and moved to back away, but bumped into someone directly behind her. The bump caused her arm to shift, her fingers grazing her son's forehead. She opened her mouth in a tiny 'o'.

* * *

Kinglsey raced towards the woman, having seen the accidental touch. Before anyone could reach her, she began to collapse in a flash of white flames.

Kingsley flicked his wand, shouting, "Wingardium leviosa!"

The woman stopped falling and remained floating in midair. Kingsley guided her to a free bed that someone had conjured. He laid her down gently before lifting the charm. A medi-witch sprang into action, wanting to examine her closely but Kingsley wouldn't allow it.

"Don't touch her!" He cautioned the closest medi-witch.

Kinglsey stood by her side, wondering what had happened. He thought to touch her, but wouldn't dare, because if he ended up in her position, who would take over running the ministry. He sighed, unsure of where to begin. Now he had three people in the same magical coma, with no information other than it was related to the weeping willow in Wiltshire. He sat by her bedside, flipping through the notes that Hermione had taken, searching desperately for something to hint at where he should start looking for answers. He stared down at her sketch of the tree, noting that she had begun to draw another, indicating that there was a change in the phenomena. He groaned, smacking the book down in his lap, when the door to the hospital room opened.

He turned to face the newcomer, relieved to see the familiar face. Harry Potter, Head of the Auror department had sauntered in, a grim look on his face.

At seeing his expression, Kingsley frowned, "What's the matter?"

Harry stuttered, "Sir… We have some news… about Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

On a secluded island, off the coast of England, where the weather was always dreary, and the waves crashed violently against the brick, stood a dark building, surrounded by Dementors. In a cell, located deep within the prison, was a prisoner, tried for crimes most heinous. This man had been rotting away in his cell for nearly nine years, having not one visitor. He slumped against the wall, wishing he could remember his beautiful wife's face, or the sound of his son's voice, but alas nothing came to him. He was devoid of all pleasant memories. Suddenly, as if there was a sudden change in the wind, he felt an odd sensation take over him. He stood, shouting for a guard, or anyone to come and help him. As he pounded against the bars of his cage, he saw as white flames engulfed his hands. Shock filled his features and he screamed, terrified of what was happening.

At the sound of a prisoner's distress, two guards came running into the hall, only to see a blinding flash coming from the cell. Once they reached it, they looked in, watching as the flames dissipated into nothing, leaving a limp Lucius Malfoy unconscious on his cell room floor.


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Ancient magic is afoot. What's going to happen to our favourite couple?**

 **Read and review, let me know what you think :)**

 **\- CrimsonHeart01**

* * *

Hermione stirred, stretching both her legs and arms. She felt the warmth of the morning sun shining in on her through the window. She lay in her bed, both eyes still closed, snuggling in closer to the mound of blankets next to her. She shimmied closer flinging her arm out and across the mound. As her hand touched the mass she realized, that instead of her usual mountain of bunched up linens, there was a human lying next to her. Her eyes flung open and she gasped. The person next to her opened his eyes slowly, taking a minute to adjust to the light. His grey eyes registered her honey brown ones, widening in surprise. They both stared at each other with bated breath.

When the situation finally settled in, Hermione shot up her hands swiping all along her body, checking to ensure she was still clothed. She looked down to find herself donned in a Victorian style silk slip, complete with a garter belt and stockings. She furrowed her brows pulling a handful of the fabric up closer for her to inspect. She tried to rationalize why she wasn't wearing her jeans and sweater anymore but she couldn't. All she could conjure up was that Malfoy had somehow bewitched her and brought her home with him. Her stomach rolled with the idea that she'd slept with Draco Malfoy.

Draco saw the look of nausea on Granger's face and became a tad worried. He didn't know how they'd both ended up here, in this random room. He ran a hand through his hair, unsettled that he couldn't recall anything, anything other than the Weeping Willow. Upon looking at Granger again he worried she might be sick so he decided to approach her lightly.

"Granger…" Malfoy prodded gently.

Hermione whipped around, her hand colliding with his cheek with force. The crack of her slap resounded in the room.

"Fuck!" Malfoy spit, rubbing his cheek, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Hermione jumped out of the bed onto the fresh wood floor, "You… You tricked me. You… I don't know… but this is all your fault."

He rolled off the bed, "I didn't do anything! I woke up next to you too. How do I know it wasn't you who tricked me?!"

They both came round the extravagant four poster bed, meeting at the bottom. Their faces inches away from the other, ready to scream and hurl insults.

"Me? Trick you? Whatever for?" Hermione bellowed.

Draco scoffed, "You've had it out for me since first year." He spread his arms out, "This is probably some elaborate joke you have going with those stupid friends of yours!"

"Don't you dare bring my friends into this." She threatened.

She took a breath ready to lay into him some more, when she took notice of the room they were in. She backed away from him, examining everything around her. The room clearly belonged to a woman, with the wood ornate vanity directly across from the bed. There was a Japanese style room divider that had a long house coat flung over it. There was a small side table, complete with two chairs on either side. There were two doorways on the opposite sides of the room. One was locked from the inside, she assumed that door was attached to the house because the other doors were doubled, with long flowing white curtains and led to what she assumed was a balcony. The walls were painted a light powder blue colour, paneled with white stained wood. There were silhouette paintings hanging on the walls, all of people whom she'd never seen before.

"Malfoy…" she whispered, "Is this the Manor?"

Malfoy, still seething, flicked his eyes around not recognizing any of the décor around him.

He furrowed his brows and answered, "No."

Hermione turned back around, worried and chewing on her lip. If neither of them recognized where they were, then something was very wrong.

At the sight of Granger chewing on her lip, Draco realized something was off.

"Is this not your room?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No."

He sank down onto the edge of the bed, "Where are we?"

She sat down next to him, "I don't know."

They sat in silence for a minute staring around the room. Draco noticed that there were clothes littered through the room. A brassiere caught his eye, and he took another look at what Hermione was wearing than to himself. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers. Immediately his cheeks began to darken… They were clearly in a room where someone was about to have a very exciting time.

He cleared his throat, "Uhm- Her-Granger…."

"Yes?" She looked over to him.

"I think we may be intruding on someone's idea of a fun night." He explained.

She glanced around the room, realizing what he was eluding too. She wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to cover herself up as her cheeks flared a crimson colour.

She stuttered, "We should… uh… um… find something more appropriate to wear."

He nodded, "I agree."

They stood up, rummaging around the room. He managed to pick up all the pieces of men's clothing he could find lying about. Hermione only found a wardrobe full of ball gowns and couldn't figure out how to put on any of them on. She opted for wrapping herself in the housecoat draped over the divider. Hermione walked back to Malfoy as he was sliding into the faded black slacks. He hadn't managed to tuck his wrinkled shirt into his pants yet, but that didn't bother her. For some reason she liked seeing Malfoy looked dishevelled, it made him seem more human. She went to ask him what they were to do next when there was a loud banging on the locked door.

They both jumped, turning towards the door.

"Henrietta! Open the door this instant!" A woman's voice sounded through the door.

Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed, "Whose Henrietta?"

She shrugged having no answer for him. The banging continued and they were both at a loss for what to do. Draco noticed the balcony and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She followed after him as they ran towards the other doors. When they reached the balcony they could see that they were quite a ways up, but there were a mass of vines growing up the walls. They both looked down, figuring out how far the drop was.

"We could use a charm." Hermione suggested, instinctively reaching for her wand. Her eyes widened when she remembered she wasn't wearing her jeans, and her wand wasn't in her pocket.

"What?" Malfoy asked with concern.

"My wand… I don't know where my wand is." She panicked.

Malfoy patted around in his pants and sighed with relief, "I have mine."

The banging continued, while whoever was on the other side yelled even louder. Malfoy went to climb up onto the balcony railing when the other door to the room came crashing open. Hermione jumped, a small shriek escaping her lips.

"Henrietta!" A slim, brown hair woman screeched.

Both Hermione and Draco turned to see the woman bustling into the room. She was decked out in a full dress that cinched at her waist, with a large bow ornately placed on her chest. A oversized hat was fastened onto her head with wide ribbons framing her face, tied to keep it from falling. She wore gloves that covered her from her fingers to her elbows. Behind her three men in stingy brown slacks and ratty white shirts came running, along with two women dressed as maids; their hair tied tight and covered with bonnets.

Malfoy kept a strong hold on Hermione, and tugged her out of her frozen position, "We need to get out of here!"

She nodded, turning back to him and attempting to follow. Hermione was grabbed from behind, one man wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her away from Malfoy. The other two men raced onto the balcony, aiming for Malfoy.

Hermione screamed, terrified, "Malfoy!"

Malfoy's eyes widened as the two men tackled him down off the ledge, and held him down on his front.

The man holding Hermione passed her over to the two maids. They linked their arms through hers, holding her still while she struggled to get over to Malfoy. She had no idea what was happening and the only familiar thing, albeit Malfoy, was being torn away from her. The woman dressed richly stood in front of Hermione.

"Get that peasant out of here!" she barked the order at the two men holding Malfoy down.

They yanked him up, keeping his arms crossed behind his back. They forcibly pushed him through the room while Hermione yanked harder, trying to free herself.

"Malfoy!" she cried, scared and without a wand.

Malfoy's face whitened, frightened about what was to happen to him. He glanced at Hermione, and saw how terrified she was.

"We'll figure this out! Use that enormous brain of yours!" He shouted out to her as the men pulled him through the door and around the corner.

Hermione couldn't help it, she started to shake as tears ran from her eyes. Malfoy was fighting the grip the men had on him but it was useless. How was she to figure out what was happening to them? She had no wand and now her only 'ally' was being taken away from her.

The woman dressed in the elegant clothing turned to her and smacked her clear across the face, "How dare you sully our good name by consorting with peasants like _him_." With an audible sigh, she addressed the two maids, "Get her cleaned up. Brunch is to be served at half past the hour."

"Yes ma'am." The two maids answered.

Hermione watched the retreating back of the other woman, her face stinging from the impact of her slap. She shook her head, grasping desperately for an explanation but none came to her mind. She shivered, wondering what was to happen to Malfoy.


End file.
